


laughter in the dark

by NotSummer



Series: The Duoverse [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Bad Jokes, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Laughter, Male-Female Friendship, there was an attempt, we're all proud of her for trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSummer/pseuds/NotSummer
Summary: Look, if he could change one thing about his partner in Sithiness, it would be her sense of humor.You know what he would change?Nassath would get her one. A real, live, functioning sense of humor. That would be great, thanks.





	laughter in the dark

“I am Sith. Everything is easy,” Vanji snapped. The captain paled and started begging, but Nassath tuned him out. Vanji had likely made up her mind about the soldier the moment he came up to them for aid. 

Nassath’s a little sick of arguing with her to take more diplomatic routes, so you what? Not worth it. This idiot walked up to a cranky looking Sith: he is absolutely going to deserve her wrath. 

“Except for jokes,” Nassath mutters, thinking he’s quiet enough to escape her notice. Her corrupted and orange eyes dart at him though, and he sighs internally. Why  _ did _ he choose such a temperamental ally?

She lets it slide, choosing to berate the captain begging for their aid in retrieving data for his cowardice, and they are soon trawling through the Dark Temple. Nassath is, to put it bluntly, not a fan. It’s Dark and he can  _ feel _ the malice within its walls. Vanji seems to be enjoying herself. In fact, she goes a solid five minutes without scowling.

The scowl pops up as she studies the empty slots on the casket holding the Ravager, probably meant for some artifacts used as a key.

“Lovely, truly. I almost thought this was going to be too easy.”

“Oh, I thought everything was easy for us Sith.”

She turns to stare at him. The sickly red light of the room only enhances to red of her tattoos and the yellow of her eyes, and she looks even more dangerous than usual. She shifts, scuffing her boot nervously in an odd contrast, and says, almost awkwardly, “Everything except for jokes.”

Bless her.

He grins, and starts to laugh, shaking his head. He can see the realization in her eyes that she made a joke,  _ successfully _ , and pride and joy slip onto her face. Her mouth upturns into a smile and the granite mask she wears cracks for half a second before she can wrestle her expression back into place.

Her presence lightens though, and she stops scowling for the rest of their misadventure through the Temple.

**Author's Note:**

> What is she doing?
> 
> Her best.


End file.
